Himura Akari
Himura Akari is lead Pretty Cure of first two seasons of Solar Light! Pretty Cure Series. Her alter ego is Cure Soleil and her theme colour is red. She has powers of sun and fire. Biography Young Age Fire Accident Becoming Cure Soleil One day when Akari was eating crepe in the park she met Ruby who was trying to eat some of her crepe unnoticed but failed. Ruby accidentaly told Akari who she is and about Pretty Cure and after realising it she flew away. Shortly after that Akari saw monster attacking Ruby and she ran there too save her. She was then protected from monsters attack by Cure Stella who then fought the monster but was almost defeated. When Akari wanted to help her she transformed in Cure Soleil. She was successful in her fight against Kagewaru until she had to purify it and realised she had powers of fire. She completely froze because of that and accidentaly sent attack in completely wrong direction but lucikly Cure Stella kicked Kagewaru into flames. after Opun left Cure Soleil tried to ask Cure Stella what happened but Cure Stella ran away without giving any answers. Personality Akari is cheerful 14 years old girl who always seem to be in good mood. She always seem to be full of energy and is very good at cheering other people up. She is also very good at cooking. Despite her happy personallity there is always a bit of sadness in her because of her sad past, however she tries hard to be happy because she knows that's what her parents would want her to be. She has big fear of fire because of fire accident in which her parents died, which resulted in her being unable to really control her powers at first but she slowly learned to take control of it which also made her slightly less scared of fire. She usually hides her pain behind smile, not only about her parents but also about other things as she doesn't want people to worry about her. Appearance Akari has brown shoulder lenght hair that's slightly wavy and brown-red eyes. When she transform to Cure Soleil her hair become longer and changes to dark red. Cure Soleil Hotly burning light of sun, Cure Soleil! 熱く燃える光 太陽の光 キュアソレイユ! Atsuku ni moeru taiyō no hikari, Kyua Soreiyu! Cure Soleil 'is Akari's alter ego. Her theme colour is red and she holds powers of sun and fire. To transform she needs her Jewel Key and have to be with her fairy partner Ruby so she can give her Change Jewel. She uses transformation phrase Pretty Cure! Inner Light Unlock! Attacks Her first attack is Flaming Shoot and is first seen in episode 1. When she gets her Lumos Wand she gets new attack Burning Erruption. Relationships [[Himura Scarlett|'Himura Scarlett]]' '- Scarlett is Akari's younger sister. Two of them are very close and Akari cares for her very much. Scarlett learned about her sister being Pretty Cure very soon and she often felt bad because she couldn't help her. [[Himura Kiara|'Himura Kiara']]' '- Kiara is Akari's grandmother. She cares a lot for both her granddaughters. When she learned about Akari being Pretty Cure she was worried about her but often gave her advice as sempai Pretty Cure. [[Ruby|'Ruby']]' '- Ruby is Akari's partner and two of them are very close friends. Ruby loves eating Akari's food. [[Atsuikaze Midori|'Atsuikaze Midori']]' '- Midori is Akari's childhood friend and one of rare people who know about her past. They know each other very well and admire each other. [[Hikarimoto Luccia |'Hikarimoto Luccia' ]]- Akari first met Luccia as Cure Stella in first episode when she helped her defeat Kagewaru but Luccia was too shy to tell her identity until episode 3. Luccia often says that it was mainly thanks to Akari that she was able to become more confident person. [[Ito Sumire|'Ito Sumire']]' '- Akari never really spoke with Sumire until she one they saw her writing story. After Sumire became pretty cure they became good friends and Akari loves listening to her playin violin. Hikarimoto Tomoyo - Tomoyo and Akari are quite close because of their similiar position of being older sisters whose younger sisters are Pretty Cure. Their friendship started when Akari talked to Tomoyo about her worries of Luccia being Pretty Cure and told her that she understands her feelings as she cared about her sister Scarlett a lot too. Months later when Scarlett became Pretty Cure, Tomoyo was the one who helped Akari accept that just like she did to her before. Quotes "My crepe was just eaten by a white plush rabbit." - ''episode 1 "''Legendary warriors? So they are like knights in armors fighting with swords?" ''- episode 1 Songs Solo *Hidden in Sunny Smile *Happy Sunny Days *Smile and Tears of Past and Future *Growth of the Flame Duets * Colourful Days (with Atsuikaze Midori, Hikarimoto Luccia, Ito Sumire and Hikarimoto Tomoyo) * Himura Three Times (with Himura Kiara and Himura Scarlett) * Friends Forever (with Atsuikaze Midori) *Lumière Quintet - Combination of five lights (with Atsuikaze Midori, Hikarimoto Luccia, Ito Sumire and Hikarimoto Tomoyo) *Sister, Sister (with Himura Scarlett) *Over the Rainbow (with Atsuikaze Midori, Hikarimoto Luccia, Ito Sumire, Hikarimoto Tomoyo and Himura Scarlett) *By Your Side (with Atsuikaze Midori and Himura Scarlett) *Thank You (with Atsuikaze Midori, Hikarimoto Luccia, Ito Sumire, Hikarimoto Tomoyo and Himura Scarlett) Endings *Bonds of Hope (with Himura Scarlett) *Eternal Light (with Atsuikaze Midori, Hikarimoto Luccia, Ito Sumire, Hikarimoto Tomoyo and Himura Scarlett) In Dubbed Versions Slovenian Dub *Her name in Slovenian dub is ''Ana Horvat. Glitter Force Dub *Her name in Glitter Light Force is Abbey Appleton. *Her alter ego is changed to Glitter Sunshine. *Story of her parents' death is cut out which resulted in big change in her character as well as in many scenes and episodes cut. Gallery AkariSoleil.png|Himura Akari / Cure Soleil Trivia *Akari is first red lead pretty cure (if counting only canon series). *She is fourth pretty cure to have fire powers, following Cure Rouge, Cure Sunny and Cure Scarlett. *Her zodiac is Aries which is fire sign and Akari has powers of fire. *Her Heart Light Crystal is red. Category:Solar Light! Pretty Cure Category:Solar Light! Pretty Cure Characters Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Pretty Cures Category:Lead Cures Category:Red Cures Category:User: MoonlightRainbow Category:Solar Light! Pretty Cure - Another Story Category:Solar Light! Pretty Cure - Another Story Characters Category:Solar Light! Pretty Cure Series Category:Fire using Cures Category:Female Characters